


Love or Rebound

by Aurora567



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Jean/oc - Freeform, Lemon, Own female character - Freeform, Reiner/OC - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora567/pseuds/Aurora567
Summary: When Annie, Reiner and Bertolt betray their friends and turn out to be titan's and try to kidnap Eren only to fail and flee Paridis. But what if Reiner left someone behind who loved him. In her time of despair and pain she finds comfort in the company of a friend and comrade.This is a Jean/OC short story, its mostly sex but there's a little plot in there too.  Disclaimer this is a spicy 18+ lemon.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Original Female Character(s), Reiner Braun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is an OC/Jean fan fiction written in third person.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the story, plot or characters from Attack On Titian. I do own my OC Isabel and any other minor small OC's that I may need to toss into the story.  
> Warning story will contain mature content and heavily sexual content which is meant for people over the age of 18 years old.

Betrayal why did it hurt so much? The man may as well have just ripped her heart out of her chest with his bare hands and killed her himself. It would have saved her the agony of having to go on. Still how could he betray her like that? Betray them all like that? Has the last three years meant nothing? The grueling training, the sweat, the tears, the laughs, the cheers? Apparently it all meant nothing to them, and to him the man she thought she loved. Isabel felt like a hollow shell of herself as she pushed on with the days.

It had been a shock to more than just her to learn of Annie, Bertolt and Reiner's betrayal. She thought they were her friends? Well maybe not Annie but Bertolt and Reiner had been her friends, she had grown close to them. She thought Reiner was the light of day. She had truly loved the man but apparently it was all a ploy he used her to simple toss her aside after. The nights they had spent together, she could still feel his body against her any time she closed her eyes. The young woman's eyes were lifeless as she made her way down to the mess hall for breakfast. She wasn't even hungry but Historia and Mikasa had forcibly dragged her from her room after she had been MIA for three full days.

Her beautiful green eyes were dull and puffy with the amount of time she had spent crying. The bath she had helped calm her down a little but still she looked like shit as she dragged her feet through the barracks. Her two friends were chatting softly but she may as well have had her head stuck under water as it was a struggle to hear them as she walked. She struggled to keep her mind from wanting to wander the past. Like how she fell in love with the man who destroyed her heart.

It started at the beginning of training three years ago. They were practicing their ODM gear out in a forest area where they often trained and fought against fake titan's working to hone their skills. It had been a nice sunny day. The brunette was flying through the sky with her classmates as they trained. Suddenly for some unknown reason when her fingers clicked to shoot out grappling hooks the gear malfunctioned. She had found herself plummeting towards the ground. And for a second she thought she was about to die, or end up incredibly hurt as she had been meters up in the air. Suddenly she felt a strong hand grab her right arm. A yell for Bertolt filled her ears before a second set of hands grabbed her left arm. Reiner and Bertolt had been able to grab her before she fell and they were able to swing with her to a nearby tree branch. And from there Reiner carried her down to the ground. And from there a love had bloomed, or so Isabel had thought that it was love. And yet here she was still struggling to hold back her tears as she followed her friends and comrades into the mess hall.

The room seemed to grow dead silent the second the trio walked into the room. The scouts had turned to watch the young girl walk in. Usually she would have barked at them to find some other form of entertainment than herself. But she honestly didn't have the strength to fight with any of them in the moment. More so she couldn't bring herself to look at any of them and the look of pity they had. Well most had. She could feel some glaring at her. It was no secret her and Reiner had been sleeping together before his betrayal. And some people believed she had been in on it, still was even as she grieved.

Historia grabbed a bowl of porridge and offered it to Isabel. She took the bowl with a nod of her head, some of her unkempt brown locks fell down around her face with the action but she didn't push them away. With a bowl in each girl's hands the three turned to take a seat at their usual table. Everyone else was already there and eating their breakfast. Eren sat there waiting for their friends, across from him was Connie and Sasha sitting side by side with a gap and then Armin sat a bit away from them. Down the table a few seats from Eren sat Jean. Historia took a seat beside Sasha, Mikasa sat beside Eren and Isabel found herself between Mikasa and Jean.

Finally the mess hall started to fill with the noise of chatter from the scouts once again. As everyone turned their attention to their friends or food. Isabel poked softly at the bowl of food before her. She forced herself to grab a scoop of the shlop and plop it into her mouth. It tasted sour to her and she struggled to swallow it. Sure the food had never been amazing or anything, but she struggled to find the energy and ability to eat. Even the single mouthful made her stomach tighten and the urge to get rid of the small amount of food was almost enough to make her want to get up and run out of the room. But she remained seated poking her food with her spoon. It had not taken the group long to notice her still destructive attitude. The table had been rather quiet as everyone ate.

"Isabel, are you not gonna finish that?" Finally came the question from Sasha. Though it was surely out of concern for her friend Isabel shook her head and pushed her bowl over towards the woman who was a human garbage disposal.

"No you can have it," she said, assuming slightly that the girl had asked because she was still hungry and would eat it. Hands suddenly hit the table roughly causing a bang and the table shook. Jean had shot straight up in his seat beside her. Jean had caused the entire room to look over at him and his outburst.

"God damn it Isabel. You can not keep sulking over what happened," he yelled out as he turned to grab the wrinkled white shirt the girl had put on. Pulling her off her seat slightly to bring her face closer to his as he growled down at her. She looked up at him with dead eyes which only seemed to anger Jean more in the moment.

"Fuck! Do you think you're the only one who feels betrayed? They were our friends too. Just cause you where fucking Reiner doesn't mean a damn thing," he continued to yell at her. The mention of his name was enough to flick a switch in her mind. And without a hesitation she reached up grabbing Jean's wrist. Twisting it a painful way he let go of her shirt and in that instant she had turned, pushing off her chair she pulled him over her shoulder and proceeded to flip her friend over her back tossing him to the ground before she stood up to glare down at him.

"Do not ever say that name in front of me again," she growled. The woman truly looked ready to kill her friend and comrade before she turned and stormed out of the mess hall.

"You really had to go and say something didn't you?" Sasha called out as Jean remained on the floor trying to find the breath she had knocked out of him, a groan was the only reply he gave. All the while Sasha reached over to grab the still full bowl and started to dig in.

Deep down Isabel knew she had been too rough on Jean. She shouldn't have snapped like that at him. She had let her emotions get the best of her and that caused her to strike out at her friend. Who was most likely trying to just help her. Jean just didn't have a way with words. She found herself walking around the barracks till she found herself sitting on a roof looking out over the barracks and training grounds. She had sat down, her knees pulled up to her chest with her chin resting on top as her arms wrapped around her legs. Her heart still felt tight in her chest and breathing felt hard as she just sat there. The soft sounds of footsteps approaching her only to stop beside her finally made her pick her head up to look over to see who had come to join her. She looked up at her Captain as he glanced over at her. Here it comes she was fully expecting to get punished for her outburst and attacking Jean.

"You seem to have enough energy now. Training is going to resume this afternoon. Do not be late," was all he said as his silver eyes looked down at her. She knew the last few days Erwin had given her team the time off. They needed to be able to recover from the shock of learning their friends and teammates betrayed them.

"Yes sir," she said trying to make her voice as strong as possible but it still cracked as she remained sitting there. Levi simply stood there looking down seemingly unsure if he should offer up some words of comfort or if he should just leave her be. She turned her eyes back to look out in front of her though she wasn't looking at anything in particular. Finally he turned and walked away leaving the girl to sulk in peace as he just left without another word. But she knew she couldn't stay there and sulk all day. She finally forced herself to her feet and walked down to crawl off the roof. She also had no desire to return to her room now either. It just reminded her of times she would spend in her room with Reiner. And those were memories she now wished to forget and push from her mind. She sighed softly deciding instead that she should probably go look for Jean and apologize to him for her actions at breakfast. Not exactly sure what or where he would be with a morning off. She figured the first place to try would be his room. And so she made her way towards the barracked, walking through the halls till she came to the familiar room of her friend. She knocked on the door and waited, unsure if he would be there or not she wasn't sure. She was about to turn and leave before she finally heard shuffling in the room and the door opened. She was greeted by a surprise looking Jean who was shirtless, his hair still wet and messy. Apparently she had caught him right after a bath.

"Isabel!" He seemed rather shocked as he was face to face with the woman.

"Sorry to bother you Jean. I just figured I should stop by and apologize for my actions at breakfast. I was out of line," she said as she averted her eyes from the man. It wasn't like she was shy nor was it the first time she had seen Jean shirtless. She probably would have looked away from him even if he was fully dressed. She was ashamed of her action and needed to get the weight off her shoulders before the training was to start after lunch. Jean still seemed surprised to see her standing before him, or was he surprised to hear her apology? She had never been on to apologize often.

"Huh oh no it's okay. I should be the one apologizing to you. I was out of line with what I said," Jean said quickly. A slight blush seemed to try to creep across his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head seeming a bit surprised and nervous as he stood in the doorway of his room. Isabel forced herself to look over at him and give him a soft smile.

"No you were right I'm not the only one who was betrayed and hurting right now. I also shouldn't have flipped you over like that," she said as she liked up to him her face softer now as it felt good to get that off her chest so there wouldn't be any issues with her and Jean at training. She softly shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she stood out in the hall looking up at him.

"Oh would you like to come in?" He asked as his eyes glanced around the empty hall. She hesitated with an answer for him. She knew she should just take the apology and leave. And why was it the sudden thought of being alone made her feel uneasy and shaken?

"If you don't mind the company," she said softly trying to make it sound like it didn't matter to her. Instead of telling her to leave Jean stepped back and out of the doorway inviting her inside and allowing her to walk past him and into his room. She heard the soft click of the door behind her as Jean closed the door behind her. She was still always amazed at how clean Jean's room was, she always struggled with her own room, and lately it had become even worse than normal. She was sure if her captain saw it he would have a stroke.

"Thanks," was the soft reply she gave him for letting her in before she turned to look at her friend and comrade. She finally let her eyes glance down softly at Jean's torso. The man was in good shape. Then again when all you do is train each and every day, one tends to get a body of a god. And yet the glance was enough to force Reiner into her head. She used to love running her small delicate hands over his wide broad chest. The way his muscles would tighten under her touch. The way she would dig her nails into his back when he pleased her. The memories that shot through her mind made her head spin and her heart ache. She didn't even say a word as she stepped in towards Jean and without warning latched herself into him wrapping her arms around his torso. She had shocked him and she knew it as he tensed up under her touch as she buried her face into his shoulder unable to bring herself to look at him now embarrassed for her action.

"Sorry," she mumbled against his shoulder, her lips brushing the bare skin. She had never been a hugger nor was she usually one to act so rash. But the memories that flooded her mind made her ache. She could still feel Reiner's hands moving over her skin exploding her body. But now that thought made her sick to her stomach. She didn't wish to remember him. She wanted to forget him and all the pain he had put her through.

"It's okay," was the soft reply from Jean she almost didn't hear as his hands softly wrapped around her embracing her gently as she gripped him for dear life as if she may suddenly disappear if she were to let go of him. One hand moved up to softly pet her barely shoulder length hair. Jean's rough hands oddly felt nice as the one one ran down the back of her head softly as he tried to sooth her. She felt her grip loosen softly and she felt herself melt into his chest a little as she tried to take a few deep breaths and calm herself down while poor Jean stood there slightly unsure what to do and more unsure what to say. Finally she pulled back ever so slightly so she could look into his eyes as she once again started to apologize.

"Still I'm sorry about that," she said softly and yet she still had not fully let go of Jean. And yet the look in his eyes told her he didn't mind.

"As I said it's okay," he said softly before the hand that had been petting her head moved to gently cup her chin. It was a bit of a surprise to feel his lips against hers. She knew she should have pulled back and scolded him. Her brain said to pull away and yet her body didn't listen. She found herself leaning into him as she returned the kiss. Her hands softly unwrapped from around his waist to slip up his chest. She felt the muscles under her hands flex beneath her small hands. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as the kiss seemed to deepen when she didn't pull away from him. His tongue ran across her bottom lip asking her for entrance as Jean asked to deepen the kiss even more. She smirked softly into the kiss and denied him. But her eyes shimmered playfully and he could feel her smirk in the kiss.

With that Jeans hand let go of her chin and slipped along her jawline till his fingers tickled the back of her neck and his fingers slipped up into her hair and he entangled his fingers with her brunette locks before giving a good tug. That brought a moan from the girl and that's what Jean needed as he took advantage of her moan and slipped his tongue into her mouth happily fighting her tongue as they danced before she finally gave in and let his tongue explore her mouth before the duo finally pulled away both gasping for air. Jean once again tugged at her hair forcing her head to roll back as he started to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"Ah," a soft gasp left the brunette's lips when Jean's lips came across a sweat spot along her neck. A deep animalistic growl rumbled from Jean at the sound of the soft gasp that she struggled not to turn into a moan. Jean's hands finally let go of her hair as both his hands moved down her sides, each hand cupped an ass cheek as she moaned out softly. In one swift movement his hands had lifted her effortlessly off the ground. She squeaked surprise as the ground beneath her suddenly disappeared. Her hands tightened their grip on his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist. Isabel nibbled on her bottom lip as she could feel Jean's desire when she lifted her up off the ground and her inner thigh had slid along his groin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so I've decided to make it a small story full of smut, there may be a little plot if you look hard enough for it.

Jean made it seem incredibly easy to carry the woman across his room. Isabel's fingers combed through Jean's hair feeling his buzzed undercut tickle her fingers before her fingers combed through his hair. It seemed like he was able to make it across the room in three strides before he carefully laid her down across his nicely made bed. Jean gave each cheek a playful grope before he let go of her ass. His lips had once again found her neck looking for that sweet spot once again. When she let out a moan he knew he found what he was looking for. He smirked against her skin before softly sucking at the tender bit of flesh on her neck which brought her to life as she gasped and couldn't contain the moan's that slipped from her lips. She softly tugged at Jean's hair as he teased her sensitive spot. His hands had started to slip up her sides till they found the top of her pants. Slipping along the top of her pants his fingers tugged at her blouse pulling it out from her pants so that he could start to unbutton the shirt.

His fingers were swift and didn't miss a button as they skimmed over her soft and tender stomach as the white material of her shirt was quick to fall away from her body and onto the bed. Once the last button was undone Jean leaned back pulling his lips away from her neck to enjoy the sight for a moment before he started to tug at the shirt. Isabel was more than happy to lean up towards him allowing his fingers to help her pull the shirt off of her before it proceeded to fly across Jean's room to land on the floor. For a split second Isabel had regretted the sports bra she had put on being too lazy to put on a cuter bra. Then again she didn't expect to suddenly get hot and heavy with anyone that day. As soon as her shirt was gone her own fingers untangled from Jean's hair to move to start pulling her bra up and over her head before it too followed her shirt to end up tossed across the room to land somewhere on Jean's clean floor. She leaned forwards kissing Jean as her fingers moved to undo the laces of her boots so she could kick them off the edge of his bed.

Jean probably wouldn't admit it but he had always seen Isabel as a rather attractive woman, more so lately. But it had always been apparent her and Reiner were an item. During training the two were always together, and it was no secret that by the last few months of training the pair had started to sleep together. They joined the scouts together, fought together and seemed like a rather great couple that made a good amount of their fellow comrades jealous. The woman hated her, and the men wanted to have her. Her barely shoulder length hair was the colour of milk chocolate with a beautiful shine to it. She wasn't the shortest girl but also wasn't extremely tall either as she stood about 170 centimeters tall in her combat boots. It had felt more like a dream to Jean seeing the beauty beneath him topless, he didn't even notice that he had paused and was staring down at her till a light giggle from her drew his attention to her face that had become flushed, her plump lips had parted softly as she was trying to catch her breath.

Her lips had curled up softly with a warm soft smile as she had been watching Jean seem to pause and just seemed to be admiring the sight before him and she wasn't even completely naked yet and it seemed she had the poor guy hypnotized. It was hard not to find it both cute and funny at the same time as she laid back on his bed looking up at him.

"If you keep staring like that you're going to start drooling," she said, sounding softly breathless as she smiled up at him unable to help but tease him slightly as she watched him seem to come back to reality.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Jean asked as he smirked down at her before slowly leaning in till their noses touched and their locked eyes.

"Nope," she said playfully popping the P in her answer. Which warmed Jean as he crushed his lips against hers as he started to kiss her passionately. And once again she was more than happy to return the kiss. This was a distraction Isabel didn't know she needed so badly and Jean was more than happy to offer her a distraction. Jean's right hand moved up her stomach as he cupped her left breast in his palm as he softly kneaded the mound. Her back arched softly pressing her breast into his palm as he teased her body. Isabel moaned into the kiss as Jean's hand started to tease and play with her body enjoying the erotic sounds that softly came from her. Her body seemed so sensitive to his every touch as her body felt like it was on fire every time she felt his skin against hers. Or maybe it was just her entire body that felt like it was on fire. She didn't know and in that moment she did not care.

Jean pulled back to break the kiss once again letting his lips travel over her neck and now down to her collar bone. But his lips didn't stop there as he trailed kisses and little red marks over her skin. She didn't even care that Jean was leaving marks on her skin that would surely last at least a few days. His lips didn't stop at her collar bone as he slowly continued down and over her right breast till he came to the perky little rose bud. He took the little nub into his mouth gently placing it between his teeth as he gave it a gentle tug. It looked like the man had nearly ripped out Isabel's soul as her back arched off the bed and a cry of pleasure left her mouth that was much louder than she had planned for it to be. Her hands quickly let go of his blanket beneath her to press both her hands over her lips trying to contain and hide the noises that came from her. It was probably a good thing it was the middle of the morning and all other squads were busy either training or something keeping them out of the barracks. Which was good for the duo who would have preferred to keep their antics a secret from the other soldiers.

With his free left hand Jean slid his hand up her thigh and over her hip while he continued to suck on the little rose bud between his lips. Finding the top of her pants his fingers trailed over the soft skin of her stomach which sent a shiver up her back that even he had felt which made him smirk against the skin of her breast. His fingers stopped trailing over her skin when he found the front button of her pants. Just like her blouse button's Jean was able to make quick work of undoing the button of her pants before slipping the zipper down. She never was one for wearing fancy underwear as she wore simple black panties.

Isabel's hips arched off the bed once she felt her zipper slip down her body. That was exactly what Jean needed in order to nearly rip her pants down and off of her hips allowing her to kick her pants off and they too joined the rest of her clothes all over Jean's floor. She was now in nothing more than her panties as she laid back on his bed as he had temporarily ended the teasing only long enough to remove her pants before his hands and mouth returned to the job they had been doing earlier. But now Isabel didn't like the imbalance of who was more dressed than the other. Her right hand slipped down his chest till her fingers brushed with the top of his pants. She struggled for a second to undo the button with one hand, damn Jean made it seem easy with how fast he undid her pants button. It took a minute but she was able to free the button and move her attention to the zipper of his pants though the zipper nearly slipped down on its own with how tight his pants had grown since their fun began. Her reach didn't go far as she started to pull down his pants and only reached half way down his thighs but that was good enough for her as Jean seemed to get the hint and easily shifted his hips to allow his pants to slipped down to his ankles and off to the floor they went.

Now they were once again even as Jean was now in nothing more than his boxers. Isabel's fingers teasingly slipped up his thigh after having let go of his pants. He wasn't the only one who could be a tease, two could play at that game as she glanced her fingers over the tent in his boxers. She felt his groin against her breast which told her that she was doing exactly as she planned and was going to return the teasing. She gently cupped him in her hand stroking him through the soft material of his boxers. This action got a growl from Jean, he didn't expect the girl to be so playful as she returned the tease as the two continued to drive each other mad curious how long this could last.

Isabel could feel her panties were drenched, and she was not the only one who was aware of that fact either. She wasn't the only one who was more than happy to tease the other person. Jean let go of her right nipple now turning his attention to the left one as he nibbled and sucked at the other little bud feeling the need to give them both some attention and love. His left hand moved to slip his middle finger over the soft wet material of her panties. And once again she could feel his smirk against her soft skin. Her hands grabbed his shoulders as she moaned out loudly once again. Well if there was anyone in this area of the barrack's they were sure to be able to hear the young woman as she moaned.

Jean could feel her drenched panties and the sound of her moan nearly drove him nuts. His fingers hooked the top of her panties pulling them done and off her hips as he started to trail kisses back up her neck till he once again took her lips in his. She happily returned the kiss with a heavy passion as Jean wasted no time before slipping a finger into her heat. This jolted the girl as she cried out into the kiss as she melted into his bed. She was surprised how skilled Jean was as his finger softly stroked her walls looking for any and all sensitive little spots she had as she started to squirm beneath him as he toyed with her body a little. Her hands had now moved to grip his hair tugging at it softly as she moaned.

Jean's free hand moved to grab his boxers, removing them while she was busy, not even aware yet that they were both naked. It wasn't till he snatched his hand away from her heat that she pulled away and whimpered softly not wanting him to stop. It wasn't till his hands had both moved to grip her hips and tug her down the bed a little that her eyes glanced down to notice that he was now completely naked as well. She couldn't help it as her green eyes lingered on the sight of him now fully naked and free from any and all clothing. She would never admit it, especially to him but the man was something to beheld when seen naked. Though his ego was big enough already she didn't need to be feeding his ego and letting it grow larger. But her staring may have done just that as he smirked down at her as he watched her eyes roaming and lingering over his body.

"Like what you see?" He asked not even trying to contain the wide smirk that pulled at his lips as she flushed and looked away from him.

"Oh shut up!" she hissed at him softly embarrassed she had been ogling him. Jean found it rather cute as he chuckled at her reply. It was nice to see the woman returning to her old self after the hell that had happened just days ago.

He playfully lifted her hips up softly before he leaned back down crashing his lips to hers yet again before he finally gave her what she nearly desperately needed. Her hips bucked up to meet his as he drove himself into her heat feeling her walls clench down around him. Jean hissed in pleasure as she cried out into the kiss. Her hands found his toned back feeling the muscles under her hands tighten. The feeling of him deep inside of her had her clawing at his back as she dug her nails into his soft skin. His hips slowly started to move as his hands gently held her hips though he didn't try to stop her hips any time she moved them to meet his. Their lips parted ways as both struggled to inhale enough air as the room started to fill with the moans from them both. And for those few minutes the world around them no longer existed. It was a perfect distraction and something she didn't know she needed so badly as her hips moved in time with his as she ran her nails down his back leaving thin angry red marks behind her as she help him as if he may suddenly disappear and snatch her back into reality, one where she wasn't with Jean in that moment.

It had not taken long for a knot to form in Isabel's stomach, one she was familiar with and had oddly missed after the week she had. Jean could feel her body growing tense and her moans getting louder only drove him more crazy as his speed picked up. The bed squeaked beneath them with each quick thrust. It wasn't long till the knot in her stomach snapped and she let out a cry as an orgasm shook her body to her core as she cried out Jean's name. Hearing his name come from her lips as she cried out in pleasure as her body nearly seemed to spasm beneath him was more than enough to send the man over the edge as he let out a low groan of pleasure as he joined her in orgasming.

For a second both bodies remained still as they were both breathing hard trying to catch their breath waiting for their bodies to calm down after the adrenaline rush they had just shared. After a moment Jean sat up and carefully pulled away from the girl beneath him as he moved to sit on the edge of his bed. Isabel was still waiting for her toes to uncurl and her feeling of her limbs to return. Her bright green eyes looked over at him as she carefully rolled over to look at her team mate as he used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat that ran down his forehead out of his eyes. Jean was quick to spot his boxers before slipping them back on before he looked over at the brunette who was still laying on his bed though now she had rolled onto her side and propped her head up with one hand and her elbow in the bed as she watched him redress. Damn the guy even had a good ass now that she had a chance to glance at it before he slipped his boxers up his hips. Isabel slowly pushed herself up to sit on the edge of his bed, her green eyes glanced around trying to spot all of her clothes. Her panties and boots were closest to the bed and easy enough to reach without getting light headed as she slipped her panties back on.

"Heads up!" Was the only warning Isabel got before she looked up and her shirt landed on her head. She blinked her eyes before her left hand reached up and she grabbed her white blouse from her head. Jean just started laughing as he stood in the middle of his room watching the woman as she was caught off guard by her own shirt hitting her in the face and landing on her head.

"Oh shut up," she hissed at him trying to toss a glare at the man as she started to get dressed.

"Do you think we missed lunch?" she asked trying to break the silence in the room as she got dressed and put her boots back on to look over and spot Jean doing the same thing.

"A bit late but no I don't think so," He answered and she nodded as she stood up after pulling her boots tight. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to sooth the tangles out the best she could so she didn't look like she had just fucked.

"Well I'm heading out I'll see you at lunch," she said before she slipped out of his room quickly a little worried someone may have seen her. She worried slightly about how it would look her hooking up with Jean so soon after what happened with her and Reiner. After all, people loved to talk and she had no desire to be any more of the latest gossip than she already was as she started to head towards the mess hall expecting Jean would not be all that far behind her after she had nearly ran from his room. Her slender fingers ensured that her blouse was buttoned all the way up even though they often was lazy and left attests the top two buttons open normally she was sure someone would see the marks Jean had left if she did that. And so she buttoned the shirt all the way up before she reached the mess hall and walked in. Spotting her friends she flashed them a soft smile, one that for once in days didn't feel forced before she grabbed herself a bowl of food. That distraction was just what she needed at the moment before she sat down with her friends before spotting Jean walk into the mess hall as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabel was quick to head to the mess hall. As she walked in she spotted her friends sitting at their usual table among the other scout groups. She smiled happily and waved at the friends as she walked past to grab herself a bowl of soup and joined her friends at the table.

"Well you're looking a lot better than this morning?" Sasha pointed out a questioning undertone in her words as she tried not to outwardly ask the brunette why she was suddenly making a 180 in her personality after this morning.

"Yes I spent this morning thinking this over and I think I was able to deal with what had happened," she said trying to avoid mentioning Reiner or the others who had betrayed them. But she pushed the thoughts from her mind and happily started to eat her dinner. It had a taste, and for once in days she realized how hungry she truly was.

"That's good it was concerning seeing you in that shape," Sasha said softly and the tension at the table fell over the group before the doors to the mess hall opened and Jean walked in. His timing was perfect, not too fast after her to make it suspicious. Then again why did she feel the need to hide it? She wasn't sure a small part of her felt suddenly subconscious over the fact that she had caved and slept with Jean. "I'm sorry I worried you all," Isabel said softly giving her friends a soft smile trying to reassure them.

"Well your back to your normal self it seems. So whatever you did to help yourself keep it up," Connie said bluntly not actually aware of what he was suggesting as Jean walked towards the table but he had heard Connie's words and that caused the corner of his lips to tug up into a small smirk as he glanced over at Isabel and their eyes met for a split second. She tossed her head back and gave a light laugh.

"Thanks Connie I'll be sure to remember that next time I'm feeling down," she said lightly as she laughed not actually expected to take the boys advice since he wasn't aware that his advise was pretty much telling her to fuck Jean again when she felt down. But the thought of his comment still made her shoulders shake softly with a silent laugh as she ate her food as Jean moved to sit and join his friends among the table.

Isabel finished her lunch quickly with her friends before the group made their way outside to the training grounds where Levi was already waiting. Training was like any other day and in a way it was welcoming to get back into the routine of being a scout before all hell had felt like it broke loose. And Isabel welcomed a way to get some of her lingering anger out as she found herself paired with Sasha as the two took turns coming at one another as they were fairly evenly matched. Before she knew it the day had come and gone, dinner was uneventful as she sat with her friends and welcomed their company for the first time in days. For what felt like a moment life had returned to normal. But it wouldn't last as she made her way to her room for the night.

The feeling of rough hands travelled her skin. They way they sparked a fire over her soft flesh alone almost had her moaning. The hands knew exactly what spots were sensitive. The way his finger tips would glance teasingly along her inner thigh would have her spread her legs for him. The sound of his low chuckle would always cause her to blush. He always did seem to love to tease her. Watching as her body would squirm and she would moan for more. The rough fingers would slowly make their way up her naked upper thigh causing her to groan when they would stop just an inch from where she wanted them to be. She would beg softly wanting more. This time she got her wish as the rough fingers continued after she begged. Quickly finding her clit the rough circles over the sensitive bud had her nearly scream in pleasure as her hips bucked softly. She couldn't hold back the moans that slipped past her lips as her back arched off the bed. She squirmed beneath the hand as her body craved more than just the simple teasing it had received currently. Her chest heaved as she struggled to inhale enough air.

"Fuck," she moaned softly with a bit of a whining tone. She wanted more but she was at his mercy as she laid there her hands gripping the bed sheets. There was only so much teasing she could take. And her body ached for more. Finally she got a bit more of what she wanted as a rough finger finally slipped into her body. And a second later a second followed before the two fingers started to pump in and out of her. She bit her tongue to stop the cry of pleasure and approval as her body was given a bit more pleasure it had been craving. Soft cries of pleasure escaped her parted lips as she gasped for breath between moans as her body seemed to move on its own as her hips moved in time with the fingers thrusting in and out of her. The feeling of a tongue running up the middle of her hips sent her head rolling back into the pillow under her head as she moaned even louder, loving the ticklish sensation his tongue gave. His lips wasted no time in latching onto a breast, taking her hard nipple between his teeth as he nibbled at it softly. She wasn't sure how much more she could take as her body squirmed among the bedsheets as her hands gripped at the bedsheets as if her soul may leave her body if she was to let go of them.

"I...I need you," was the whispered plea that escaped her lips between moans. She couldn't take much more of his teasing. Her body craved so much more. And it seemed he was more than happy to give her what she wanted as he let go of her nipple and sat back. She whined softly as his fingers slowly slid out of her body. She watched his fingers rise up to his lips. She was unable to take her eyes away as she watched his pink tongue roll out to run over his fingers taking in the taste of herself on his hand. A husk growl filled the room, it sent a shiver up the brunettes spine. She had always loved that erotic growl that rumbled in his chest when ever they fucked. The sound alone was enough to make her a wet mess even if he didn't touch her. The large touch hands moved to grip her hips as she found herself dragged across the bed.  
She let out a soft gasp as her hips were softly lifted up off the bed. And without warning his hard cock was thrust deep inside of her. She cried out in the pleasure and pain. But the pain was quick to melt away as pleasure took over. She wanted to move her hips but his hands held her still in place not allowing her the sensations and pleasures she wanted.

"Don't tease me so," was the whimper that came from her as she was nearly about ready to beg him to fuck her. Her hips wanted to buck and move, but his hands held her in place as she felt him deep inside of her. Her whimper had him pulse inside her and it only caused her to whimper again.

"Fine," was the breathless growl she received before his hips started to move. She cried out in pleasure feeling his hips thrust against hers as he filled her up with each rough slow thrust. Her hands let go of the blankets as she ran her hands up his strong arms and over his toned biceps. His muscles tensed under her touch as his own low moan left his lips as her hands ran over his broad shoulders. She softly ran her nails down his broad chest. Once again another growl came from the man and he retaliated with a rough thrust causing her to cry out before he picked up speed. And before she knew it an all to familiar knot had started to form in her lower abdomen. Her body felt tense and tight as she ached for a release. A soft sweat licked at her skin as she panted as her hips were finally allowed to move so she could move in time with his hips matching his speed. She dug her heels into the bed as her toes curled so close she was so close to her release she needed more.

"Reiner," she cried out before her eyes fluttered open and she jolted upwards. Her blankets were entangled in her legs. Her body was covered in a cold sweat that forced her night gown to cling to her upper body. The material has scrunched up around her torso thanks to a lot of rolling in her sleep. Her hair was a tangled mess having been left down when she crawled into bed. Her panties were a soaking mess. It was a dream? No worst yet it was a memory that had haunted her dream. Tears whelmed up in her eyes and before she could stop them they were running down her cheeks as she struggled to hold back the sob that came as she struggled to breath as she tried to take a deep breath. Fuck she thought she had been able to force the blonde man from her mind. But it seems in her sleeping state her heart had control and she was forced to relive the painful memories she had once loved so much.

She couldn't stop the tears or sobs as she sat in her bed, her arms wrapped around her torso as she cried. She wasn't sure how long it had been that she had been crying before she was finally able to calm down. The room was dark as she calmed down and untangled herself from her bedsheets before forcing her tired body to stand up off the bed. She wasn't sure what time it was but all she knew was she couldn't go back to sleep again, not tonight at least. Standing up she winced softly, her body was tight and tense and aches all over. Her panties were a soaking mess as she scowled unhappy with the way her body had reacted to the dream as if it had actually been happening. Sighing softly she grabbed some clean cloths and made her way to the bathroom. She needed a cold bath to soothe her body and clean herself up. At least this early in the morning no one would be wandering the halls so she didn't even care that she left her room in her night gown that she had to rearrange to it's normal position on her body.

Once fresh and clean she felt a little bit better as she started to walk back to her room. Walking in she tossed her clothes into a corner to be washed with the other clothes sitting in the corner. With a gas lamp on she could see her small room and the sight made the grief and dread return as it weighed heavy on her heart. She couldn't stay in her room till morning. But unsure what to do she found herself walking the empty halls of the barracks. Her boots made a soft thud with each step. But it wasn't loud so she didn't think anyone would notice as surely everyone would still be sleeping at such an early morning hour as the sun was a good ways away from breaking over the horizon. And so she found herself pacing the hallway. It was all she could do to push away the thought of Reiner's hands along her bare skin, the way his rough fingers would slip over her soft skin and tickle her body as he always knew which spots would get the best reaction from her. She growled softly to herself as the memories refused to fade and her body reacted to them. She was going to need another new pair of underwear at this rate. She suddenly stopped and ended up kicking the wall growling in frustration till a door suddenly flung open.

"What the fuck are you doing at this hour?" Was the question that came from a groggy and pissed off Jean. Fuck she didn't even noticed she had wondered down towards Jeans room. Oops she had not meant to wake anyone up as she paced. Hell it wasn't pacing she was stopping around like an elephant pissed off and kicking the walls. And if she woke Jean up she probably woke Armin and Connie up to.

"Oh sorry," she whispered softly blushing as she was caught waking someone up while she was walking the halls. But it seemed Jean didn't stay mad as he relaxed, his shoulders dropping as he realized who had answered him among the barely light hallway.

"What's the matter? Or did you just decide to take up the hobby of stomping around and kicking walls in the middle of the night?" He asked his tone light and slightly playful before he stifled a yawn not expecting her to answer his original question.

"Of course I find it fun to storm the hall and kick wall's. You idiot," she said sarcastically, mumbled the last words to herself but they had not gone unnoticed by Jean.

"Fine you don't want to tell me then whatever. But if you wake the captain up I'm sure he will put you on dishwashing duty for months," Jean pointed out knowing the captain's room was not far though he rarely used it his office was even closer and most likely the captain was either asleep at his desk or on his couch. She grumbled to herself hating the idea of the captain catching her and putting her on dishwasher duty. It was probably the one chore she hated the most. Washing dishes for the scouts.

"Do you wanna come in and talk about it?" Jean finally asked after a moment of listening to her mumbled to herself about how disgusting washing dishes was.

"No that's okay. I gotta go sorry for waking you," she said quickly as she turned to try and leave. Being around Jean at this moment probably wouldn't do her any favor's. Hell if anything it begged for a repeat of just before lunch as her body craved affection and her mind craved a distraction. But as she turned to leave she found herself stopped as a hand had reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her. "Come on don't act that way," he said softly almost sounding a little hurt that she had shot him down. She bit her tongue stopping herself from snapping at her friend. She exhaled a heavy breath through her nose as she gave herself a moment to calm down before she relaxed.

"Fine," she mumbled as she turned towards Jean. Her eyes drifted down to Jean’s and rested softly on her arm not yet fully letting go of her as she stood before him. She could remember the feeling of Jean's hands on her bare skin. His hands were not as long as Riener's and his fingers slightly more slender maybe even longer as well. Fuck she needed to stop comparing the two men. As she gave her head a shake. Jean finally let go of her arm and stepped back allowing her to follow him into his room listening as the door slid closed behind her. An oil lamp on the night stand by his bed softly lit up the room and she turned to glance over at the man. She had not noticed that the man was standing before her in just his pants and once again no shirt. She quickly looked away not wanting to allow her eyes to linger and her mind once again to wonder. With the dim light inside his room she had not been able to tell he was shirtless in his doorway. Hell he could have been naked for all she knew as she could only make out his outline in the dark.

"Do you even wear shirts?" She asked, suddenly feeling the need to break the silence of the room. Her words caused Jean to chuckle as he realized both times he had ran into her he had done so while shirtless. 

"You just have really great timing," he teased her and she huffed trying not to laugh at his teasing.

"Maybe you just need to learn to put a shirt on," she continued to tease him as she glanced back over her shoulder. Her hair was not brushed and pulled back into a short ponytail, her bangs framed her face as she looked back at him. That simply got a shrug from Jean and a I don't feel like it before he grew a bit more serious.

"So if I ask will you tell me why you were out in the halls in the middle of the night?" Jean asked curious as to why the woman was up and about already dressed and storming the halls.

"I simply couldn't sleep so I was pacing the halls," she said simply with a shrug of her shoulders as if that would satisfy the man's curiosity though she knew it wouldn't. She watched as he leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And is there a reason you couldn't sleep?" He asked as he watched the woman who was just as tall as Ymir.

"Nope just couldn't sleep," she said simply refusing to talk about the memory that had rattled her dreams and shaken her awake, the dream that still had her core tense and aching.

"Yeah and that's the reason you were storming the halls like an elephant cause you couldn't sleep," Jean said sharply calling out her bullshit. She hissed softly damn it the man always had a tendency to speak his mind no matter how blunt and he had no issues calling people out. It usually made it entertaining when him and Yeager would go at each other. But now that she was the one on the receiving end it was not so much fun. She nibbled her bottom lip unsure what to say to him. She wanted to tell him it was none of his business but she knew he wouldn't just leave it be.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fine I had a nightmare and since I was up I figured I'd just get ready for the day. And the memory of the nightmare just irritated me," she answered rather honestly though she refused to admit the nightmare was a memory of a time she once loved that now was a horrible memory. She didn't even notice that she had wrapped her arms around herself as she had spoken.

"I'd say you should talk about it but I know you won't," Jean said with a sigh as he gave up trying to pry into the girl's life knowing she wouldn't tell him no matter how much he tried to pry.

"You know me well," she said lightly flashing him a smile as she tried to lighten the mood, still thankful for Jean's concern.

That smile was all that Jean needed as he stepped forward closing the gap between the two before he crashed his lips against hers. Isabel was surprised by the sudden action as she gasped softly into the kiss before she started to return the kiss. His arms were quick to wrap around her waist once she returned his kiss. Her hands roamed up his chest feeling the hard muscles beneath her fingers as her hands made their way to his shoulders to comb through his hair. His undercut tickled her fingers before she ran them through his longer strands.  
She felt his tongue run over her bottom lip asking for entrance and she didn't hesitate to part her lips allowing his tongue to fight with hers before she gave in and let his tongue explore the warmth of her mouth. His hands moved from her hips around to cup each ass cheek. She couldn't help but moan into the kiss at the pleasure of his hands groping her ass.

She felt him leaning in to her before he took a step forward forcing her to step back. He didn't stop till she bumped into the wall now leaving her pinned between Jean and the wall unable to escape him as his hands continued to grope and massage her ass. Deciding to return the teasing she moved to grind her hips against him. She could feel him twitch against her thigh as she teased him and the growl that rumbled in his chest had her smirk playfully happy to see he wasn't the only one who was able to tease. The sound of the growl from Jean made her shutter as she could feel herself soaking her fresh panties.

Finally their lips pulled apart both taking the opportunity to inhale a deep breath. Isabel gasped for air as she felt one of Jean's hands leave her ass to slip up and undo the buttons of her white blouse leaving the material sitting open along her torso, now she was happy she didn't put her leather on yet. The simple white bra she had put on an hour earlier seemed almost like a bad idea now though it wasn't like she had planned for anyone to be seeing it when she put it on after a quick bath at the wee hours of morning. Then again she could just get rid of it if she didn't want to be seen in it. Her head rolled back softly against the wall as Jean started to trail kisses along her jaw till he came to her left ear as he nibbled softly at her ear. She couldn't help but moan softly as Jean returned her teasing. Isabel felt her blouse slipping off her shoulders, she shrugged it off allowing the material to fall to the floor and bundle around her feet.  
Her hands roamed up Jean's chest enjoying the feeling of the tight muscles of his chest as her fingers glanced softly over his bare skin. If she didn't know any better she would have thought the man walked around shirtless waiting for his opportunity to show off. When in reality she had woke him up from his sleep where he had been in nothing more than his boxers and put the pants on so he could yell at whoever was outside in the hallway. But really she wasn't going to argue she rather enjoyed the sight of the man shirtless. Though she liked naked better she knew she would get to enjoy that sight in due time.

She melted into Jean softly as his lips trained from her ear down her neck, he sucked and nibbled at the soft skin leaving little marks behind as he trailed down to her collar bone. She didn't even care if Jean left his mark on her skin. But he was nice enough to wait till he got to her collar bone before he started to suck harder at the skin leaving darker little bruises on her pale skin. Soft moans and pants escaped her parted lips as she didn't even try to hide the sounds she made as he left his marks on her skin. She felt her nails softly dig into his shoulders as she held onto him as if her legs would give out and she would crumple to the ground. She heard a growl come from Jean as she dug her nails into his skin but he trailed along her collar bone leaving behind his marks that would surely last for days. Both of Jean's hands found their ways to undo her belt and the leather skirt she was wearing so that his fingers could undo the zipper of her pants allowing his fingers to tug at the material as it shimmied down her hips. Her fingers worked to undo her boots so she could kick her pants off with her boots. Leaving her now in nothing more than her panties and bra. She pouted softly realizing Jean was now wearing more clothes than she was, and yet she also felt she was still too dressed. Yep she felt too dressed still as her hands moved to pull her bra off, tossing it away as Jean leaned back to take in the sight of her in nothing more than her panties.

"I don't think I would ever get tired of seeing your body," Jean said in a husk tone while the corner of his lips tugged up as his eyes glazed over in lust as he wanted nothing more than to take her right then and there. And yet his words had her blush even more as she looked up at him. A part of her was also a little surprised to hear those words come from Jean. Then again it was probably just the lust that caused him to say those words to her and yet she still found her heart racing and a part of her liked it. But in the moment she couldn't get her brain to work as she stood there in her panties as Jean's eyes ate up the view of the woman before him. Feeling wanted by someone had her stomach tighten, a part of her loved it, but it also brought back memories and feelings she wasn't ready to deal with.

"Shut up and just kiss me," she said trying not to sound incredibly bitchy as she nearly gave him an order. This simply brought a chuckle from Jean as he knew she didn't mean it is any sort of malice way.

"As you wish," he said before crashing his lips against hers once again. She happily returned the kiss as his left hand ran softly up her toned stomach till his fingers glanced the underside of her right breast. He was teasing her as she whined into the kiss graving more as his touch sent a shiver up her back.

Her lips parted as she whined and Jean took advantage happily slipping his tongue into her mouth as their tongues danced together. Jean's hand slipped up taking the small hard rose bud between his thumb and pointer finger, softly pinching it before rolling it around between his fingers. This brought soft whimpers and moans from her lips before Jean pulled back, a string of saliva lingers as he pulled away smirking softly as he watched her reaction as he teased her body. His right hand slipped down her hips running his fingers over the soft material of her panties till he ran a finger over the damp spot of her panties. The feeling of his finger softly teasing her through the wet material had her shiver and moan softly.  
Her legs shook as she found her hands gripping at his shoulders helping to keep herself standing as his fingers teased her folds through the material of her panties. Her eyes closed as her head pushed back against the wall of his room as she found herself moaning softly trying to keep from begging for more as her hips moved to grind herself against his hand. She may as well of begged her body was already doing it for her as her hips moved grinding against his hand trying to get more pleasure from his hand. Finally Jean can't take any more and he nearly rips the material of her panties as he pulled them down roughly over her hips and let them fall to the floor. His fingers of his left hand let go of her little rose bud he had toying with as he now had her completely naked.

But Isabel didn't like the thought of being the only one naked as her hands slid down Jean's chest till her fingers glanced over the top of his pants. It didn't take more than a second for her to find the button of his pants as her fingers open his pants freeing him from the restraints of his cloths as she pushed his pants down along with his boxers. Jean wasn't the only one who was growing quickly impatient as she removed both of his articles of clothing all in one move. Now Jean was standing before her fully naked once again. It was a mouth watering view as the dusty blonde stood before her, not at all shy as his cock throbbed and switched, feeling her gaze on him only seemed to turn him on more. 

Smirking softly she glanced up at him watching him raise an eyebrow at her for the wicked look that crossed her face. But she never gave him a chance to ask about what the look was for before she dropped to her knees. Her fingers quickly wrapped around his length stroking him as she leaned forwards running her tongue along his tip teasing him before she ran her tongue along his length. The sound of his hiss was more than enough to send a shiver down her back knowing that she was able to drive him a little crazy. And she had not even gotten to the really fun part yet. She could feel his rough, calloused hands find the back of her head as his fingers run through her hair knotting themselves up in the long brown strands. 

She could hear Jean’s ragged breathing and as much as she would have loved to continue to tease him but she also wasn’t sure how long her own body would hold out as she ached for more. Had she not been busy parting her lips and taking him into her mouth turning her full attention to pleasing him she probably would have turned some of her attention to her throbbing clit. But her hands were busy as her left hand gripped at his hips as her right hand massaged and stroked his length that she had not yet been able to fit into her mouth. She worked to relax her jaw, remember to keep her lips over her teeth to prevent them from getting in her way as she worked to please him. Breathing through her nose for now she ran her tongue along his length as her head bobbed softly taking more and more of him into her mouth with each bob. The sounds of his groans and low moans had herself gushing between her legs   
Jean had let her do as she pleased at least for a while. But once she had worked him fully into her mouth he growled softly unable to hold back as much as his grip on her hair titghted and he could his hips moving softly. She moaned softly and he glanced down at her but she didn’t try to stop him so he took that as his cue to continue as he pleased. His speed started to pick up as he felt himself hit the back of her throat. He could hear her gag softly against him but her hands on his hips didn’t stop him. He groaned softly enjoying the sounds she made as she gagged on his length as she was at his mercy as he started to fuck her mouth. 

Isabel was at his mercy as her hands held at his hips softly as she let Jean drive himself deep into her mouth. And yet a part of her loved the idea of being used by Jean as he pleased. It actually surprised her a little how wet she got as Jean used her mouth to his satisfaction. Which wasn’t as long as she thought as she could hear his breathing grow harder, the muscles under her fingers were growing tense, his speed had picked up. And before she knew it she struggled to not gag as his hot cum hit the back of her mouth filling her mouth as she struggled to swallow it fast enough to prevent any from slipping past her lips and down her chin. 

She looked up through her eyelashes to take in the view of Jean as he came down from the high of his climax. The way his lust filled eyes looked down at her as his fingers slowly untangled from her hair as she swallowed the mouthful and licked what little bit of cum and her own saliva that sat on her lips before her right hand raised up to wipe at her chin making sure nothing was left on her face. 

She slowly pushed herself up to stand up between him and the wall. One of his hands found the back of her neck pulling her in as he kissed her deeply, not even bothered by the fact he could surely still taste himself on her lips as they kissed. His tongue trailed her bottom lip and she happily granted entrance to her mouth as their tongues danced together. Both Jean’s rough hands grabbed an ass cheek and he lifted her easily off the ground. Her hands wrapped around his neck as her legs wrapped around his hips. Her back hit the wall and she wasn’t even bothered by it. His lips broke apart from hers as he started to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck. 

Fuck the man was quick to recover as she could feel him starting to grow hard again already. Was this man even human? Then again that was the joy of youth. His hands on her ass squeezed and massaged her softly as he kept her pinned up to the wall teasing her softly as he regained his breath and stamina. Then again her own body welcomed the moment to try and catch her own breath as he continued to kiss along her neck as his hands groped her body. Has it been five minutes? She wasn’t sure but she could feel his tip glance against her left ass cheek as the young man had once again become hard and his cock throbbed against her. She shifted her hips softly wanting more than just the feeling of his cock against her ass. 

Jean didn’t need to be told that was her way of begging for more. His hands on her hips moved her over softly before he lowered her down till she felt his tip glance at her entrance. She moaned softly as he teased her body. She was already a soaking wet mess. To be honest she was that way even before she entered Jean’s room. Her body craved to be filled up, to feel the pleasure of a man between her legs. 

“Jean,” she whined softly as his hands prevented her hips from being able to move on their own as his tip would glance against her wet folds. She could see the corner of Jean’s lips tug up as he enjoyed hearing the girl beg and calling out his name. 

He didn’t hesitate to give her what she had asked for as his hands slowly lowered her body as his tip slipped between her folds she moaned softly. Her head rolled back against the wall as he slowly slid her down his length till he filled her completely. Her right hand slid through his undercut till she was able to grip some of his dusty blonde hair as his hands decided on the speed as he lifted her nearly off him before nearly letting her drop back down. Her hips happily moved with his hands as she moaned. Her left hand clawed at the back of his shoulders softly as she tried not to cry out in pleasure as their bodies moved together against the door. 

She ached for the release as the knot in her stomach formed quickly. The tension grew tighter and tighter in her core as she could only whimper and moan out Jean’s name as she enjoyed the sounds of his own grunts and groans of pleasure as he drove her into the wall of his room. But she tried to hold out wanting to ensure she came with Jean as she let his hands control her hips. She knew once he was growing closer to his own climax as his hands gripped her hips tighter and his pace grew faster.

It became a struggle not to scream as pleasure washed over her as the knot finally snapped and her walls clamped and spasms around him as she could feel him throb inside her before his own groan filled her ears as he gave a last rough thrust before slowly down as he filled her with hot cum. Bodies grow still as panting filled the air of the now quiet room. Jean waited a second to catch his breath before he leaned back pulling her off the wall before he gently lifted her up and off himself before placing her down so her feet touched the floor once again. Her legs felt weak at first before they held her up as she stood up. 

“You alright?” He asked lightly with a little chuckle as he noticed her legs shake softly under her own weight before she straightened and looked up at him. 

“I’m perfectly fine,” she said, flashing him a reassuring smile before she slipped away from him and the wall to start gathering up her clothes ready to get dressed. But it seemed Jean wasn’t ready for her to run off just yet as arms wrapped around her waist softly with her shirt in hand as it was the first thing she found she knew was hers in the dim light room. 

“Mmm don’t go running off so fast, stay. We still have some time before the sun will break the horizon,” the husk hum filled her right ear as Jean’s breath glanced over her ear. Her breath hitched and a shiver ran down her back at the feeling of his breath against her ear. She hesitated at first before she dropped her shirt back onto the floor of his room. A part of her wanted to say no and push him away. But the warmth of his chest against her back was so welcoming. 

“Alright but don’t expect this to be a regular thing,” she said softly not wanting Jean to think there was something between them. Even though it seemed there was something. But she wasn’t ready to open her heart again. She was still aching over the loss of the last blonde that she shared her bed with. She didn’t argue as she let the warm arms guild her over towards the bed where she happily crawled under the blanket and felt Jean crawl in beside her. Oddly enough she found herself turning towards him and nuzzling her nose into his chest as she enjoyed his scent. She hadn’t even expected to fall back asleep as she laid there curled up against the warm body beside her in a bed that wasn’t hers. And yet she welcomed the dreamless, peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind a wanna make this a short story and maybe if it gets enough love I will but for now this is a simple little lemon.  
> Edit: yeah so this is turning into a short story.


End file.
